The present invention relates to pesticidal compositions and their use to control pests and to treat wild animals. More specifically, the present invention relates to palatable pesticidal compositions comprising an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer, a bioactive agent, a protein/carbohydrate/lipid source and optionally various other additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,821 discloses the use of ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers in fish and crustacean bait compositions consisting essentially of (a) from about 5 to about 50 weight % of the copolymer; (b) from about 45 to about 95 weight % of attractant selected from the group consisting of fish meal and powdered fish; and (c) from 0 to about 20 weight % fish oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,717 discloses the use of ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers in fish and crustacean bait compositions consisting essentially of (a) from about 2 to about 50 weight % of the copolymer; (b) from about 45 to about 98 weight % of a plant-derived particulate attractant; and (c) from 0 to about 20 weight % of edible oil or molasses.
U.S. Ser. No. 024,171, filed Mar. 10, 1987, discloses the use of ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer in fish and crustacean feed compositions consisting essentially of (a) from about 0.5 to about 10 weight % of the copolymer; (b) from about 75 to about 95 weight % of a nutrient medium selected from the group consisting of fish meal, crustacean meal, grain-derived products, plant-derived products, animal-derived products, and fish by-products; (c) from 0 to about 20 weight % of a lubricant selected from the group consisting of edible oil and fish solid solubles; (d) from 0 to about 10 weight % of a vitamin and mineral concentrate; and (e) from 0 to about 10 weight % of a preservative.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,113 discloses a slow-release insecticide polymer composition for distribution upon a non-water surface comprising (a) 100 parts by weight ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer said copolymer having a weight average molecular weight of from about 40,000 to about 400,000 with the amount of ethylene in said copolymer ranging from about 60 to about 95 weight %; and (b) 0.2 to 40 parts by weight of a non-volatile insecticide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,114 discloses a composition for destroying aquatic pests over a period of time comprising (a) 100 parts by weight of a polymer matrix consisting of an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer, said ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer ranging from about 60 to about 95% ethylene; (b) from about 25 to about 75 parts by weight per 100 parts of said matrix of a toxicant; and (c) from about 15 to about 70 parts by weight per 100 parts of matrix of a moderate to low solubility porosity inducing agent selected from the group consisting of a non-alkaline earth salt and non-alkaline earth oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,613 discloses a controlled-release plant nutrient dispenser comprising (a) a uniformly dispersed admixture of a plant nutrient; (b) a porosigen; and (c) 100 parts by weight of a polymer matrix consisting of an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer the amount of weight of said ethylene consistuent ranging from about 60 to about 95 weight percent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,111 discloses a composition for destroying aquatic pests over a period of time comprising (a) 100 parts by weight of a polymer matrix consisting essentially of an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer, the amount by weight of said ethylene constituent in said copolymer ranging from about 60 to about 92%; (b) a toxicant; and (c) from about 15 to about 70 parts by weight per 100 parts of said matrix of a porosity-inducing agent being an alkaline earth salt or alkaline earth oxide having a medium to low solubility in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,155 discloses a solid, controlled release, biologically active pesticide material delivery composition for release of the biologically active pesticide material over an extended period of time consisting essentially of (a) a solid solution of kraft lignin and a biodegradable water-insoluble organic polymer and (b) a pesticide.
EP-A-64,379 discloses a pesticidal composition characterized in that it comprises (a) a pesticide and (b) a polymer having a crystallinity of 0-30%, an effective glass transition temperature of from -15.degree. to 50.degree. C. with the weight ratio of the pesticide and polymer ranging from 40/60 to 99/1.
GB 2,115,698 discloses rodenticidal block bait compositions consisting essentially of (a) a brittle-hard polyvinyl acetate or copolymer of vinyl acetate and acrylic acid esters, methacrylic acid esters and/or acrylonitrile; (b) a foodstuff preparation; and (c) a rodenticidal poison.
Government regulations are moving rodent, roach and other household pest-killing compositions toward enclosed tamper-proof systems that prevent accidental contact by nontarget species. For example, rodent baits are now available in sealed containers with small openings that allow the rodent to enter, eat a portion of the bait and ultimately die. The compositions in use presently for rodent application are referred to as "paraffin block baits." They contain an attractant (grain, etc.), a binder (about 33% food grade paraffin) and a low level of active ingredient (warfarin, brodifacoum, etc.). The palatability and crumbly nature of these baits upon rodent feeding is marginal at best.
There is a need not only for a rodent pesticide that is safely usable but also other pesticidal compositions that do not have the shortcomings of the above prior art or have advantages thereover. There is also a need for pesticidal compositions that can be used to treat wild animals with vaccines or contraceptives.